Savior of SAO and Famous Singer?
by InvisableTarget
Summary: With Sword Art Online finally everyone goes back to their old lives but are some a lot different then what everyone else thinks it is? Kazuto is no ordinary 16 year old, he is a famous singer! how will our favorite couple fair at this? and what will happen Asuna's mother finds out. god i am getting really bad at summaries Rating may change later depending on how evil i feel
1. The Concert Reveal

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sword Art Online or the Songs used in this fan fiction this is just a product of another stories writer block atm.**

Many things go through your mind when you are where I am but, I can't think of any right now. It has been 2 years since I have had to this. Why? Well that is because I was one of the SAO or Sword Art Online victims. Luckily no one recognized me. Oh well that is old news now. Now that I have beaten the game and got back to the real world it means back to my real life.

In the real world I am one of the youngest music sensations to ever hit the world…well at the time…I have always been good at singing ever since I was 3 years old. I got signed at that age as well and ever since then I been where I am now. On a stage about to preform my last song of the night. I was looking forward to this song to since my friends haven't put two and two together so I know they will after this and possibly everyone else will.

I have been working on this song since I was let out of the hospital and what I mean by that is the minute I was released I told my parents to take me to the recording studio which they did and I am happy to be able to perform it now in front of my friends and everything.

I had a prop guy make me 2 swords that replicate what I used inside the game but asked him to try and make them light as possible since I am still a bit weak; they sit on the side of the stage behind the curtain along with my overcoat and fingerless gloves. I walk out on stage looking at the audience. "ladies and gentleman thank you for all coming tonight and I hope you have had as much fun at this concert as much as I have" the fan start screaming and I smile.

I wait for them to quiet down again before speaking "there is one last song I have left and it is one that I wrote shortly after returning to music but I need a very special person up here. I was told they are a very special someone of a very good friend of mine is here tonight. He is the one who beat what we have all come to know as the Sword Art Online Incident and he asked me to write a song so he could express what this person truly meant to him so without further ado will Yuuki Asuna please come up here" I use her full name smiling.

Asuna walked up the stairs with help of my personal guard I walk over to her putting a hand on her shoulder leading her to a chair sitting her down "now there is one more surprise and It is going to be a shocking one at that so to help make the surprise for this last song Miss. Yuuki will be blindfolded for this last song so I can give her surprise and I am asking my fans that if they see the surprise around to please don't give hints" I say as I walk off stage and the lights go out. My guard puts her blindfolded on before telling the band to start the song.

"_I am an angel with a sword yeah, sword babe, sword yeah,_

_Angel with a sword yeah, sword yeah, sword yeah"_

I walk out with the Elucidator in my hand

"_Get out your sword, the battle begun_

_Are you a saint or a sinner?"_

A projector starts playing real from inside Sword Art Online. And shows 2 sides. Green players and red players

"_If your loves a fight, then I shall die_

_With my heart on a sword babe_

_They say before I start a war_

_I better know what I'm fighting for_

_Well baby your all that I adore _

_If my love is what you need, than a soldier I shall be "_

The scenes behind me change to some of the boss fights I was in one being where I got my coat and a backstage hand brings it out with the sheath to elucidator and I put them both on putting the sword away.

I look at my friends and their mouths drop as they can tell that I am there friend from the game.

"_I'm an angel with a sword yeah _

_Won't stop until the wars won_

_I don't care that heaven won't take me back_

_I would throw away my life babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know that your everything I have? _

_And I wanna live not just survive _

_Tonight."_

I turn and head back to the end of the stage where my other sword is and strap it on looking at everyone smiling before the scene changes again but this time to a fight I had with Kuradeel killing him to protect me and Asuna

"_Sometimes to win, we have to sin_

_But don't mean I'm a killer_

_And major Klein, will sing along_

_Yeah they still say I'm a gamer_

The screen changes to the floor 74 boss fight where I soloed it with my duel blades.

_They say before I start this war_

_I better know what I'm fighting for_

_Well baby your all that I adore _

_If my love is what you need, than a soldier I shall be "_

The screen changes to my first fight with Heathcliff when I was trying to fight to get Asuna away from the guild for a while but ended up in it myself

"_I'm an angel with a sword yeah _

_Won't stop until the wars won_

_I don't care that heaven won't take me back_

_I will throw away my life babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know that your everything I have? _

_And I wanna live not just survive _

_Tonight."_

I turn around as background singer start singing waiting for my cue to start again.

"_I'm and Angel with a sword yeah sword yeah sword yeah_

_I'm and Angel with a sword yeah sword yeah"_

The music stops and I turn around slowly

"_I'm an angel with a sword babe _

_Won't stop until the wars won_

_I don't care that heaven won't take me back"_

I stop and it is dead silent until the crowd starts cheering and I smile

"_I'm an angel with a sword Babe _

_Won't stop until the wars won_

_I don't care that heaven won't take me back_

_I will throw away my life babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know that your everything I have? _

_And I wanna live not just survive _

_And I will hide, hide, hide these wings tonight"_

I walk over to Asuna and hold her hand helping her stand up

"_They say before I start a war_

_I better know what I'm fighting for_

_Well baby your all that I adore _

_If my love is what you need, than a soldier I shall be "_

I pull her blindfold off smiling at her as she see me the way I looked the last time I saw her. She quickly hugged me before I turned to the audience smiling "everyone I hope you enjoy the rest of your night and be sure to stay tuned my new album will be out in a couple weeks and it will also feature the song you just heard! Thank you again everyone for coming out!" I bow before I walk off stage with Asuna.

I take off the swords, jacket, and gloves as my Body guard walks over to me "the rest are waiting for you where shall I escort them to?" I look over at him before looking at Asuna smiling "take them to the car we will be right there" I say before pulling Asuna to my dressing room. (A.N. oh my what going to happen in there XD)

When i walk in I head over to the clothes rack and pull off my street clothes before walking over to the bathroom to change that is when I hear her say something "you're really Kirito-kun. I can't believe that my favorite singer since I was 4 was the person I fell in love with in that game." I smile thinking in my head _**'she going to enjoy bragging about this'**_ as I finish getting changed and walk over to grab my new skate shoes my mother had to go buy cause everything else was to small I hear her say something again. "You said you were a beta tester for the game and got farther than anyone else." I looks over at her "how did you have time for it? Weren't you on tour during the beta?" I smile; I knew she would ask sooner or later.

I get up walking over to her after putting my shoes on "your right I was on tour during that time but, even my manager knew that I was still a kid and I can't work as much as an adult can so we got me access to the beta and we got everything for it and I played on my breaks and after shows. I had played a lot of MMOs so I knew how to do a lot of things fast in the game once I started playing. I am just shocked that no one in that game put the name Kirito and my name together or that I look like Kazuto as you girls would say Number 1 heart throb and selling artist but then again I should be lucky about that last one." I said and we both laughed.

I held my hand out to her "now that this is over why don't we all go hang out at a place that won't disturb anyone no matter how hard we try." She took my hand and nodded and we headed out to the limo.

**3****rd**** POV**

As Kazuto and Asuna walk out to the car they hear a lot of yelling coming from the ally where the car waits.

Lisbeth aka Rika looks at everyone "how is it that I couldn't tell that he was the best singer that me and Asuna always listen to when we were younger when I met him!" Rika was getting flustered at the fact that she claimed to be his number 1 fan along with Asuna.

Agil aka Andrew was standing by the car listening to the conversation as well as Klein aka Ryotaro. Silica aka Keiko looked at Rika confused. "What do you mean by when you guys were younger?" Keiko was a lot younger than them all so she didn't really listen to any music like that when she was a kid.

Rika looked at her "Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya is the number 1 artist of all time he been singing professionally since he was 3 years old! Asuna and I fell in love with his music right away!" she said happily.

Andrew looked at the girls "Lis this might come out wrong but, he is probably glad no one recognized him in that game." everyone stops and looks at Andrew no one noticed that the other 2 had come out so they listened to them all talk. "you said so yourself he been singing since he was 3 years old and that is a lot of pressure on a kid that small which is probably why he was so good under pressure in that game but, think about it this way, Kirito hasn't had the time to actually grow up and be a regular kid like you, Asuna, or Silica. He was probably having one of the time of his life in that game. Hell he could act like a kid in that game for the first time in his life."

Kazuto smiles and decided to make his presence known "your right I was happy that no one noticed and I did get a chance to be a normal kid" Everyone turned around seeing them standing there. Rika looked at him "Kirito how…." She was at a loss for words.

Kazuto walks over to them slowly "it is okay Lis, you guys gave me something that was more than anything I could get in that game." everyone looked at him confused. Kazuto smiles" you guys gave me friends, and treated me like I was just a regular kid. And that is something that I couldn't have asked for. Now before we get mobbed we might want to get in the car I know a place that no one can bother us and we can make as much noise as we want" they all caught the smile on his face before nodding .

They all got in and were all having laughing and joking. Asuna and Kazuto were sitting together in the limo as it headed towards Kazuto's house. Everyone looked over at Kazuto when they noticed he was extremely quite they all laugh seeing that he had fallen asleep.

Midori was waiting by the living room window for her son's car to show back up. She had been looking out the window every 5 minutes since he left early that afternoon but this time when she looked out the window she ran to the door seeing that her son's car pulled up. He was persistent in going to the studio when he first got out of the hospital after being locked inside a game for 2 years and he barely had the strength to sit up in the wheelchair and that was only a month and a half ago! Luckily she knew he was very safe with his Body Guard who even before would refuse to leave Kazuto's side the 2 years of his Acoma.

Takashi gets out and opened the door for everyone to get out before walking over to the other side to pull Kazuto out without waking him heading in with them all. Midori saw Kazuto asleep and started to freak out but once inside Takashi assured her that he would be fine and will be up as soon as he realized that he was not in the car anymore. He then whispered something to her before taking the sleeping teen upstairs.

Midori looked at them all "so you are the friends my son made while in that game?" Everyone turned and looked at her "he has told me a lot about you guys especially a young women named Asuna." They all looked a little scared cause of the serious face she had one until they saw it quickly change into a smiling one "I want to thank you guys. He told me all about you all and how you guys not only gave him a chance to be a kid but treated him as like he was just any regular kid. And I am happy he has friends like that but you should know that while you all pretty much regained your strength that he has pushed himself so hard for his fan that he has yet to fully recover and is still in therapy." After she said that Takashi came back downstairs with a girl younger than Kazuto "Mrs. Kirigaya your husband is on the phone I will bring his friends upstairs" Midori nodded before excusing herself

Takashi took them all upstairs with the girl still following but close to the body guard as the entered a rec room once in there the girl turned to him "Taka will you go stay with him until he wakes we will be fine" Takashi nods before walking off.

Suguha turns to the group looking at them Asuna looked over the girl before asking "um I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Suguha looks at her smiling "my name is Suguha Kirigaya and I am Kazuto little sister!" she exclaimed happily. Asuna smiles" nice to meet you Suguha my name is" Suguha quickly answers" oh I know who you are Asuna. I know who all of you are" when they heard this they were all shocked and then Suguha's expression changed. "He told us about whom he met in the game and about the Awesome adventures he went on with you Silica and Lisbeth but he never really mentioned much about what he did with Agil, Klein or you Asuna."

Asuna and everyone are shocked at what they heard but Asuna quickly smiles before walking over to Suguha. "It may be true what he has done with the 3 of us he did with us but there are some times that me and your brother just hung out relaxed. His Adventures with Silica and Lisbeth he probably thought you might enjoy to hear. Give him time he might open up more" Just as she finished saying that Takashi walks back in "I am sorry to interrupt young Suguha but your brother would like Asuna for a moment."

Suguha nods looking at Asuna. "You are a fan of his aren't you?" Asuna was a little Puzzled by the question but, nodded. Suguha smiled walking up to her whispering in her ear " I know you see him as more than that so treat him as you did in the game." Asuna nodded before following Takashi to Kazuto's room.

When they got to his room his door was open and he was sitting at his computer. Takashi pushes her in the room. "Kazuto the rest are in the rec room with your sister don't take too long. I am going to go help your mother." Kazuto nods before Takashi shuts the door.

Kazuto looks at his computer. "Asuna I remember the promise I made. The one to you about Yui." Asuna nodded "you said you would bring her back." Kazuto nods this didn't take me that long to do but come here." Asuna walked over to Kazuto and looked at the screen seeing yui.

Yui looks and sees Asuna smiling "mama!" Asuna looks at him smiling. "You brought her back." Kazuto nodded at this looking at her. " come on lets go hang out with our friends I asked yui to do something for me so I can start building something." Asuna nodded. Kazuto got up taking her hand and headed towards their friends.

Asuna looks at him as they walk "you are a master of computer programing the world's best singer and the best sword fighter is there anything you can't do?" Kazuto laughed looking at her "well I did fail pretty badly at talking to girls 101" She lightly hit his arm before wrapping herarms around his as she giggled "that is true but you still got me with it" Kazuto smiles "yeah that is true."

**Okay that is it this story is already 3,121 words and that was without the author notes! Oh my god anyways the updating for the story will be scattered for now until I finish cabin in the woods! So if you like this story so far and feel like you need some really cheese romance and horror go ready my other SAO story Cabin in the wood. Feel free to put how good/ bad what needs improving it helps me write better. **


	2. Done for the Year! See you in 2015!

Hey guys! So I wanted to put out a Note on the 2 stories that I have currently in progress! Well this note really should not surprise anyone as to it just stating that my stories will NOT be updated until 2015! But don't fret guys! I will be still be writing the chapters! This also give me time for you reader reading My Cabin In the woods story Because it gives me more time to write them and more time to edit them and make sure they are not fast or sucky and longer! For though's reading my Other SAO story fear not there will be plenty of though's one stocked up so I can update that one every week promise! Thank you guys as well you made this the best year for me as a writer and writing for you guys has helped me get through a lot of sad and emotional times of death times 2 my real father and my mom arguing a lot and some writers block on some scripts! Please everyone Have A Happy Holiday and a even better New Years and please celebrate Responsibly.


	3. The After Party!

**Hey Guys here is chapter 2! I will see you at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sword Art Online or the Knocks you down they belong to their respected Owners!**

**Chapter 2**

When they walked into the room Suguha ran right at her brother. Now seeing them both in the same room they did look alike. Rika looked at them all "what are we all going to do." Everyone looked at Rika as she continued. "We all go back to school soon which means we won't have any time to hang out all together or even hang out with Kirito much." Hearing the concern in her friends voice Asuna realized she was right though they were all reunited tonight they will soon lose it when Kazuto heads back to singing full time.

Suguha and Kazuto broke the silence but with laughter. This caused everyone to look at the 2 before Kazuto spoke "true we all have to go back to school soon but I already told my manager and my mom that I was going to the SAO Survivor School and I was not changing my mind." They all smiled

Suguha lightly hit Kazuto over the head "yeah but you know one person will flip a nut that you're not doing what he wants and you know it." Kazuto shrugged it off "we deal with that later" He said as he walked in shutting the door and they all started joking around.

**Meanwhile back to the earlier park where Minetaka called:**

Minetaka was reading the latest pop beat magazine. In the center of the front cover was a picture of his son Kazuto but what caught his eye was what was written under it. 'Famous teen sensation says enough is enough?' Minetaka flipped open to read the article, as he read a certain paragraph caught his eye ' in a recent interview we had with the 16 year old pop sensation he told us about what his plans are now that he has come back after his 2 year break from music. He said though he loves being on stage and having fun with his fan his body and mind cannot handle being back as a full time artist. Kazuto also said that with this as his current problem it also gives him an opportunity to be a normal teenager and to spend time with the youngest member of the Kirigaya family, something that he has not been able to do since she was born. He also said that he wishes to be able to hang out with his little sister more than before due to the fact that when she was born he had just released his premiere album little voice 2 months before she was born and had since been on tour or in the studio. When asked if he spent time with her the 2 years he was out of the music eye he simply said that due to certain as you could say mental issue during though's 2 years I didn't and I didn't want her to see what the music had done to him. As well as one of the last questions we ask him was "what did he plan on doing as a normal teen other than spend time with his little sister?" all we got as an answer from the teenager was he planned to go an actual school and not have tutors anymore.' He stopped reading and automatically called his house.

Midori answered the phone "hello Hun, how are you?" she said in a cheery tone

Minetaka put the magazine down sighing "I just read his interview with pop beat. When are you going to tell him to stop all the nonsense?"

Midori sighed before taking a breath "I am not going to tell him. I told him it was okay. He needs to." Midori was interrupted by Minetaka getting furious at her "what he needs! What he needs is to be focused on music! Not going to some school where he going to do nothing but get Hounded by people! He needs be away from those problems schools bring especially if what I am hearing about him waking up screaming in the middle of the night true! Am I the only one that going to look out for him!"

The last comment Minetaka said made Midori snap "looking out for him! I am looking out for him! I am not going to let you and music control his life like it did before! He had to act like an adult since he was 3 years old! We've only had him back with us for a month and a half and had already spent it in the studio. He needs to be a kid for once Minetaka. You want him back in the studio and on long tours well guess what he can't. He did a concert tonight I didn't even want him doing but he begged me to allow it. If it was for anything other than reuniting with his friends and letting them know who he really was in real life I would have said no. Plus when they all came back here to hang out and I saw them, the first thing I see is how they are already a hell of a lot farther in recovery then he is because he didn't listen to the doctors. The doctors told him about being in the studio and being on stage but, he didn't listen because he knew you would freak if he wasn't in the studio the minute he was released. I know that if I ask him why he will say he did it willingly and that he begged me but I know the truth and it is why he has his recovery problems. You pushed him into the music business when you got that scouting job and some of his recovery problems are on you. But, this is the one thing of his I am not going to let you or the music to take from him. I am not going to stop him from doing what he wants and what he wants is to go to school and trying to be normal."

Minetaka sighs "fine. Where is he right now?" Midori sighs a bit in relief. "He is asleep right now. Takashi carried him in when they got home he fell asleep in the car." Minetaka nodded. Midori gave a small smile "I know he doesn't want to let you down and he promised to go to the studio if they allowed his 3 friends from school to come and hang out with him in the studio. The Record Company already agreed and so didn't his producer."

Minetaka smiles a bit "alright tell the kids I said hi and that I love them. I will try to get home soon." Midori nods "okay Hun I love you." "I love you to" Minetaka hangs up and sighs.

Midori hangs up the phone as Takashi comes in. "mam Kazuto is awake his sister is with him. "She nods "thank you Takashi when does school start for him?"  
>Takashi looks at the calendar in his phone "in 3 weeks mam" Midori nods "Come with me Takashi we have some shopping to do if he is to go to school."<p>

**Back to the group:**

Kazuto is sitting on the couch with an arm wrapped around Asuna Waist until he gets an idea. "I got an idea and I know 2 of them will agree to it." Everyone stops and looks at him. Asuna looks at him "what are you planning?" Kazuto smiles "well as I see it there are at least 3 people that think they are my biggest fan and one of them is but to me in a whole different way."

Rika and Suguha Smiles. Kazuto stands up pulling Asuna up with him "I got all my music on discs and I am pretty sure that my Studio next door is in dire need of being used." Asuna looks at him "are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Kazuto nods "I think it is time to see who really the number one fan here is."

Suguha and so doesn't Rika "oh it is on!" they both saying in unison. Kazuto nods "let's go guys" Kazuto heads out with his arm still wrapped around Asuna.

Asuna looked at Kazuto "if you have every song that you ever done in that studio don't that put your sister at an advantage because she knows all your UN published work." Kazuto looks at her " oh don't worry about that one I hid though's ones on her before SAO cause when her and her friends were having contests here she would go in there and take one of my non released songs and sing it and they would get mad." Asuna nods.

Kazuto unlocks the studio and walks in turning on the lights. They all walk in amazed Suguha and Kazuto smiles at their reaction. "Sugu, I think there is something that should really be done first. I have wanted to do it since I got back." Suguha looked at her brother smiling. Kazuto smiles before looking at Asuna "Asuna, sing with me?" Asuna smiled with a light blush on her face and nods. Kazuto Walked over to his sister whispering in her ear "go get it set up to record I got an idea." Suguha nods and goes and sets that up.

Kazuto walks back over to Asuna wrapping his arms around her smiling. Suguha comes back "all set Onii-chan" Kazuto nods pulling Asuna with him smiling as he heads into the booth. He looks at her siting her in the middle of the room "I want you to sing with me" Asuna looks at him shocked "what?" Kazuto smiles" I want you to sing with me." Asuna looks at him a little shocked. "o-okay" Kazuto smiles kissing her

Kazuto Help her get her set up before putting his headphone on looking at her smiling "ready?" Asuna nods in response and Kazuto told Suguha to hit both the play on the music and record not telling Asuna. The music starts playing. Kazuto smiles before starting

"_Keep rocking _

_And keep knock_

_Wither your Louis Vuitton it up or reebokin'_

_You see that hate that they are serving on a platter _

_So what are we going to have desert or disaster?"_

Kazuto smiles at her nudging her pointing to where to Read on the music sheet in front of them

"_I never thought I be in love like this_

_When I look you my mind goes the slip_

_And when you came in and knocked me off my feet_

_I Feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place_

_I never thought that I would fall as hard as did_

_You got me thinking about our life, the fun, being kids_

_Every morning when I see you and smile_

_Because boy you came around_

_And it knocks me down"_

Kazuto smiles joining in with her for the chorus

"_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down _

_Get back up when it knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down _

_Get back up when it knocks you down"_

Kazuto closes his eyes taking a breath before opening his eyes.

"_I never thought I'd hear myself say_

_Guys go ahead I think I am going to hang with it my girl today_

_I use to be commander and chief of that big ship flying high_

_Until I met this beautiful little missile she shot me right out of the sky"_

Kazuto looks at Asuna wrapping an arm around her

"_It's good to know I am crashing_

_I don't know how that happened _

_But I know that it feels so damn good_

_I said if I could go back and _

_Make it happen faster _

_Don't you know I would sweetie if I could?_

_Your miss independent_

_To your fullest the load was never too much _

_She helped me pull it she shot the bullet that ended that life_

_I swear to you the player just died tonight girl sometimes love"_

Asuna Joins in with Kazuto smiling

"_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down _

_Get back up when it knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down _

_Get back up when it knocks you down"_

Kazuto looks at Asuna staring into her eyes.

"_Tell me now could you make it past your Casper's _

_So we can go fly off into NASA_

_You were always the girl of my dreams _

_That seems to date the head of Kendo teams_

_And I am the class clown_

_I always kept you laughing' _

_We aren't meant to be love baby we just happened_

_So please girl don't mess up the track_

_Hey young world I'm the new slick rick_

_I was always told I move too quickly _

_But I can't let this moment pass us_

_Let this hourglass pass right into ashes_

_Now let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses_

_So what I wrote this love letter right before class_

_How could my goddess ask, someone who only average_

_For advice Oh My God you listen would listen to that trick_

_Whoa baby it's me _

_This is tragic_

_Cause we have it_

_We are magic_

_I was flying, now I am crashing_

_It was bad real bad like Michael Jackson_

_Well now I'm mad, real mad, Klein happened._

_You should stick with me girl now, i'mma ask you"_

Asuna looks at him tears in her eyes. Singing

_I put up with your good your bad_

_When you're happy and when you're sad_

_So you can bring a better future _

_Than we had in the past_

'_Cause I don't want to make the same mistakes _

_We did_

_I can't fall back on my face again_

_I'll admit, I was scared to answers love's call_

_And if this hit better make it worth the fall"_

Kazuto kisses her head

"_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down _

_Get back up when it knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down _

_Get back up when it knocks you down"_

Kazuto looks in front of him

"_We won't see it coming when it happens_

_But when it happens were gonna feel it_

_Let me hold you now_

_Said that when love comes around _

_And knock you down"_

Asuna holds on to him tight as they both sing this time.

"_We won't see it coming when it happens_

_But when it happens were gonna feel it_

_Let me hold you now_

_Said that when love comes around _

_And knock you down_

_We won't see it coming when it happens_

_But when it happens were gonna feel it_

_Let me hold you now_

_Said that when love comes around _

_And knock you down"_

Kazuto smiles kissing her pulling her headphones off." Your amazing" Asuna smiles back at him "you always will be." Kazuto pulls his headphones off walking out with her to the rest of the studio saving the file before Looking at Rika, Silica and Suguha "Sugu why don't you, Lis, silica, and Asuna go into the library and see who is knows my music better and Sugu you can't use the nonpublish songs since I hid though's on you a while ago."

Suguha looks at him "Onii-chan!" Kazuto laughs "to bad sis now get going." Suguha nodded reluctantly and lead them to the room connected to the library.

Kazuto watched the door shut as Andrew looked at him "you recorded that song didn't you?" Kazuto nods, pulling up the file on the computer and starts playing with it a bit. "The next time I got to the studio this is coming with me. It was the perfect song for my album. Especially since the album is dedicated to her I see it only fitting she be on it." Andrew smiles.

**In the Library:**

Asuna and Lisbeth, and Silica look around shocked. Not only does it have his music but other Artist that he likes. "Well talk about a music collection Right Asuna" Rika smiles looking at her Best friend. Asuna smiled "yeah that is for sure. I didn't think anyone could beat my collection, boy was I wrong"

Suguha watches them smiling "what you didn't think that an artist like my brother didn't listen to music." Both girls looked at her. "No not all, it just up until SAO your brother was always making albums or on tour so I guess that…" Asuna stuttered a bit. Rika smiled wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder "what she means is that with the outrageous schedule he had we didn't think he had time to actually listen to music"

Suguha smiles sadly "yeah I remember that time. I will always love my brother but before he got trapped he…he didn't really have time to be a big brother. I was in quite a bit of his music but that is really the only time I saw him…so when he got back from that game and he wanted to go to studio I thought it was going to continue on that track but, then I got really happy when he told mom what he planned on doing. Going to the studio every other day."

Asuna looks at her" You look up to him a lot even though he didn't have time for you, I know how you feel Suguha." After Asuna said this she looked up "you do?" Asuna nods patting her shoulder "my brother is a lot older than me and he is always on business trips, but he told me something, and that is no matter how busy he is if I needed him to talk or to do what big brothers do he would be there for me and I can guarantee Kazuto will do the same for you to." Suguha smiled hugging her "thank you Asuna-Chan" Asuna smiles and hugs her back.

Rika looked at her. "By the way how much younger are you than Kirito?" Suguha looked a little puzzled at the question. "Let's see he is 16 now and I am 13 so he is 3 years older than me!"

Asuna and Lisbeth stood their shocked. Kazuto walked in wondering what was taking them so long. "Hey are you guys okay in here?" All 3 girls look at him and before they know it they see Him on the floor with his sister on top of him "Onii-chan! Sorry it was taking so long they kind of got distracted by your large music collection!" Kazuto smiles looking at the 3 girls "I forgot I had this much music in here I hope she didn't talk your ear off about all this music." He pointed to his sister and they quickly shook their heads and he smiled "okay now over to the area we are supposed to be in"

Kazuto walked over to Asuna Wrapped his arms around her leading her off whispering as he goes. "Thank you" Asuna tilts her head back a bit "for what?" Kazuto smiles "I heard what you said to my sister. You want to know why I told them I would only go in every other day other than to be a regular teenager. It was to spend time with her. I know I am not big brother of the year hell I was barely around when she was growing up then I wasn't here at all for 2 years. She needs her brother and I know that. And it not like I am only going to be spending time with her since I am pretty sure we are all coming here after school and your guys can come to the studio after school." Asuna smiles kissing his cheek. "Doing that for her is truly being brother of the year"

**Let's see what Midori is doing while they have their contest!**

Takashi drives to the stores Midori tells him to being his usual quite self.

Midori looks at him "Takashi you have been very faithful to us and you never once left Kazuto's side. I want to talk to you about taking some time off to see your family spend some time with them I know they miss you." Takashi nods "yes they sure you do Mrs. Kirigaya but I will not leave young Kazuto's side." (A.N. Yeah I know he did right now but he knows it is safe for him to leave him at his own house there is like 80 guards there he is beyond safe XD)

Midori looks at him "I though you would say that which is why you are going to take the time off you can choose who will be with him while you're gone and if anything happens both kids can get you if he is in trouble. 2 weeks off might help you a lot since you know him, now that he is home with us and once he finishes rehab he is going to start his tricks again." Takashi nodded "alright but I would like to do that after he starts school just make sure it doesn't seem too difficult for him"

Midori smiles and nods "of course you know he wouldn't want some temp guard to be with him when he starts something completely new." Takashi smiles "but in that time I will find someone who will protect him plus the 3 girls that arrived with him today that will be attending the school as well I can tell they will be spending a lot of time as a group." Midori nods smiling looking out the window. "I do to and I am happy that he found people who treat him as a regular kid." Takashi nods at that as they continue on their errand.

**Back to Kazuto and the group:**

(Yeah I skipped the entire contest because I am lazy!)

Kazuto looks at them "i don't know Sugu I think someone finally beat you" He laughed until his sister hit him upside the head a little hard but at the time didn't show it. "Anyways" he started before seeing Asuna on the couch in the studio asleep smiling "looks like she tried out" everyone in the room laughed. Andrew looked at them all "we should all head home but what about Asuna."

Kazuto looked at her smiling a bit "she can stay here I can drop her off at her house in the morning when I head out to go pick up a copy of Alfhiem." Everyone stood shocked at that statement even Suguha did. "Onii-chan getting another VRMMO can wait please." Kazuto looked at his sister. "Alright you win I won't get it now." Suguha hugged him.

Kazuto smiled before pulling his phone out calling his driver to take his friends home. "Alright my driver will drop you off at you guy's houses" They all nodded and said goodnight to him before leaving.

Once they all left he collapsed into the chair and his sister was right next to him in a second. "You over did it didn't you." Kazuto gave a sheepish grin "guess so" Suguha sighed.

Kazuto got up after a few minutes picking Asuna up heading to his room "Come on Sugu mom going to kill me when she finds out I let you stay up until 3am. You need to get some sleep and tomorrow if you want afterschool i can have my driver pick you up and we can go hang out okay." Suguha smiled "Promise you will come after school" Kazuto nodded "Promise just go to bed." She laughed and hugged him quickly before going to her room.

Kazuto smiled before walking in his room laying Asuna down on his bed tucking her in smiling before he set his alarm for 8 am and then went to sleep.

**Wow a total of 3,962 Without Author Notes! I am getting awesome lol. Well I guess I should say HAPPY 2015 every one! I did actually make a new year's resolution this year and that is to actually post chapters on time! Lol good one for me since I have had a bad habit of forgetting to post them! Oh wait that actually will happen I have been writing for 2 weeks so I have plenty of chapters in case of writers block! Anyways leave a review and I know someone wanted a take on Asuna Parents of Kazuto and there will be! But probably one you all would never expect hehehe.**


	4. The Next Day

The next morning

Kazuto was woken up by his alarm that he set the previous night feeling worse than when he went to bed but he knew he had stuff to do before he left the house today, so he got up looking next to him still seeing that Asuna was asleep smiling he got up walked to his closet and pulled out his outfit for today before going to take a shower.

Midori heard movement in her son's room smiling looking at Takashi who was in the kitchen with her. He was waiting for him to wake up.

Midori looks at him "looks like he is up." Takashi looks at her "either him or the girl." Midori looked at him at that statement "you mean Miss Yuuki?" Takashi nods "no It is him since the shower started you better be prepared for what that boy plans today. He has to drop one more song off at the studio, an interview, and then you have both kids to watch since he promised his baby sister he would pick her up at school so they could spend time together." Takashi nods looking at his PDA "don't worry about the kid's mam. I will make sure everything is done and make sure Kazuto gets to everything on time"

Midori smiles nodding "you always do" she finishes cooking "tell Him Breakfast is done and that I will see him tonight" Takashi nods "of course mam." She nods before leaving for watches her leave before heading upstairs waiting for Kazuto.

Asuna wakes up slowly looking around '_what time did I get home last night? Wait a minute this isn't my room. This is Kirito-kuns room which means…'_ her thought was interrupted by Kazuto walking out of the bathroom in a Pair of Black jeans and a black Tank Top "morning did you sleep well?" Asuna blushed "M…Morning Kirito-kun." Kazuto looked at her "Lis had the driver drop your overnight bag that was at her house here. If you want you can go take a shower and get dressed." Asuna blushed more nodding before quickly grabbing the bag taking off for the bathroom before she could embarrass herself anymore.

Kazuto smiled before grabbing a jacket and heading to the studio to grab what he needed off the computer. Takashi follows him the minute he is out of the room "Your mother cooked you both breakfast and that she will see you later tonight." Kazuto only nodded at this.

Takashi sighed and continued as they went "you have to stop by the studio before we drop off Miss. Yuuki then you have an interview followed by your Rehabilitation Appointment before you have to go get your sister. "Kazuto nods "good than go pull the out the Truck I don't want to be noticed as we drive around but we need the limo for when we get Sugu so we need my dad's driver to drive the car back home before we get Sugu." Takashi nods "of course it shall be done."

Kazuto smiled as he walked into the studio and burned the song "So where should I take my little sister?" Takashi looks at him "your sister is a teenage girl Kazuto and though you might get disturb occasionally, take her to the mall." Kazuto looks at him. "Good idea Takashi!"

Takashi nods as Kazuto pulls out the cd to drop off at the studio handing it to him. "Go downstairs I will be right there." Takashi nods and heads downstairs and out to the garage to get the car ready.

Kazuto hangs his jacket on the railing before walking back into his room.

As Kazuto is walking in his room, Asuna a walk out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. Kazuto stops in the door way for a minute watching her smiling. Asuna doesn't notice him as she comes out singing and dancing around his room as she finishes getting ready. Kazuto smiles waiting for her to have her back to him before walking up wrapping his arms around her.

Asuna squeaks turning around in his arms. "Kirito-kun don't do that, you scared me." Kazuto smiles resting his head on her "I am sorry I couldn't resist. Come on breakfast will get cold and I want to make sure you get home before your parents think something happened that didn't." Asuna nodded before getting her stuff together and heading downstairs with him to eat breakfast.

**Let's go see how Suguha is doing at school:**

Suguha sitting in her class taking notes but constantly looking at the clock wishing it would go by faster.

2 girls behind her are talking about her brother. "Did you hear?" The other girl looks at her "Heard what?" She leans closer "someone told me that Kazuto plans on quitting and going to elope with some girl he met at one of his concerts which is why he wasn't putting out music for 2 years." Suguha heard them trying her best to not turn around and tell them off, but she knows that if someone finds out he was in SAO then they will find what school he is going to.

The 2 girls look at Suguha before going back to talking "I don't think he is going to elope, though something is up. My parents got me tickets for his concert last night and he acted a lot different than before he disappeared from the music world." The other girl looked shocked. "No way." "Way. Also he did a new song and had the daughter of the CEO of some gaming company come on stage with him. He also talked about the SAO Incident." The girl looks at her "oh yeah how is your brother getting on he was in that wasn't he?" She nodded "yeah he doing good and showed me some pictures he took in the game. One was of this kid named Kirito he looked exactly like Kazuto. And at the concert he dressed up just like Kirito from the game."

The first girl shrugged "maybe he has a secret twin no one knows about." They look at Suguha and smirk "Suguha you live with Kazuto what do you know about this?"

Suguha sighed. "I haven't seen much of him. He been busy a lot just like he use to so I don't know anything more then what I hear on TV and in magazines about my brother." Both girl looked at her "I am sorry Suguha maybe he will come around and be around more must be hard to be the little sister of the world's youngest super star." Suguha just nods and goes back to class work.

**Back to Kazuto:**

Kazuto is in the back seat of the car with Asuna curled up next to him "So what is next for Kirito-kun now that he back in this world." Kazuto arms wrap around her "go to school with you, silica and Lisbeth, Spend time with my baby sister, take you silica and Lisbeth to the studio with me when I go and when I leave for tours…." Asuna looked up at him "what will you do then?" Kazuto smiles before looking down at her kissing her. "Take you with me so you can see the world, now that I have you back I don't plan on letting you go again."

Asuna smiles cuddling closer "good…but still it will be nice to see the world and be able to see it with you." Kazuto smiles kissing her head before they pull up to the studio.

Kazuto pulls away "stay in the car with Takashi I will not be long" She nods before he heads in to drop off the song, Coming back out 10 minutes later getting back in the car smiling. "Let's go Takashi "Takashi nods before driving off.

Kyoko is at The Yuuki Residences waiting for her daughter. She had told her the night before that she was going to a concert with Rika and after Spending the night at her house, but when she called Rika said that she was still at a friend's house that they went to the night before! Hearing that made he get furious with her daughter.

She was looking out the window when she saw a black truck pull up in front of the house. A Young man got out helping her daughter out of the car getting her bag for her. Kyoko marched to the front door opening it "ASUNA YUUKI I call Rika's house looking for you and she tells me you at some other kids house!" she stares at Kazuto as she talks.

Asuna looked at her "mother! Relax it not like I ran away I fell asleep." Her mother walked over to her grabbing ahold of her daughters arm and bag pulling her in the house. "You are in trouble staying at a boy's house! He is not suited for a girl of your standards" Asuna was about to say something when Kazuto spoke up "I am sorry Mrs. Yuuki but we all were hanging out at my house and when she fell asleep everyone else but Rika and Asuna were left I told them they both could stay the night I guess Rika left for her house right after my family went to bed. I will make sure it doesn't happen again mam."

Kyoko eyed the boy before dragging Asuna into the house without another word.

Kazuto sighed getting back into the car. Takashi looked at him "that was a very responsible thing you did, stupid to." Kazuto sighed looking out the window. "Her mother already hated me the moment she set eyes on me so it is better for the blame of her not being at Lisbeth's house on me." Takashi nods and takes him off.

Asuna watches him drive off from the window her mother behind her. "Asuna will come over here and talk to me." Asuna doesn't leave the window "what is there to talk about mother?" Kyoko looked at her. "Well for started who that boy is."

Asuna Smiles "I don't think you can ever consider him a boy no matter how old he is." Kyoko looks at her "what are you talking about child." Asuna finally decided to look at her mother "That is Kirito the person who saved me and thousand others from Aincrad. We were also married inside the game and planned on finding each other again once we were free; I loved him inside that game. It is where I got to know the real Kirito cause out here he is someone completely different and it make me love him more."

Kyoko was shocked at her daughter's words. Thinking before she spoke "I don't want you to see that boy again Asuna, He doesn't deserve you." Asuna glared at her mother before turning back to the window. "For once mother you are wrong about that." She smiled "he is someone who was fortunate at an opportunity that he got when he was younger and is now just trying to be a normal kid."

Kyoko got mad "are you going to dis obey your mother Asuna! If I see you anywhere near that boy neither of you will like what will happen am I understood?" Asuna turns and head up to her room. "You can't control me mother" She said before heading into her room. Kyoko sighs watching her daughter walk off.

**Kazuto's Interview:**

"Good Afternoon Everyone and welcome to Inside Music Today and on today show we have a very special guest! He captured all our hearts and we have watched him grow from a young child to a wonderful teenager. Please help me welcome Kazuto Kirigaya!" The Crowed Screams as Kazuto walks out and over to the hostess hugging her before sitting down across from her.

Kate smiles "how are you doing today Kazuto?" he smiles looking at her. "I am doing pretty good Kate how about yourself?" he says never once his smile leaving his face " I am good and I have to say the last time I saw you it was about when you were 9 putting out a album for the holidays." Kazuto nods. "Yeah that is about right and at that time I was shorter then you to." Kate laughs "yes that is true and looks like you gotten a heck of a lot taller." Kazuto nods again "yeah that is true plus now I don't need to use a step stool just to record like I did before." Kate smiles "well you started at a young age." Kazuto looks at her. "Yes I did. I know just from when I started getting into a bit more mature music I have gotten new fans, they probably thought i was some new hit artist when I had been singing for about 10 years or so." Kate looks at him "it really has been a long time, so tell us now that your back into music what are some of your future plan as far as music goes." Kazuto smiles looking at her "well I have a new album coming out and I think this is the first one that I have made that doesn't have someone else helping me write. I wrote all the song I am happy with the way the album did come out and I can't wait for it to hit store shelves and see what kind of feedback it gets." Kate's nods." Well I know I will be buying it how about you guys?" The crowd screams. Kazuto nods. "We also got wind that you were helping out a cause that had recently plagued our country. Can you tell us a bit about that?" Kazuto nods. "well i been doing a lot of help with some of the survivors of the Sword Art Online Incident and so help them a bit more with the tour is coming up on school break I am thought you know why not do 2 things at once. Some families that lost someone to that incident or families that can't afford the medical bills that came with the incident even with the government help will get some help from and angel. Half of the money selling my cd concert tickets and everything else will go to help though's families in their time. And for my die-hard fans I have a contest going on. All you have to do to join the contest is go to my website and click contest. I have 5 full access passes and tickets 4 meet and greet concert passes and 3 VIP passes for the winners. The 5 winners of the full access passes get to go to the meet and greet and come up on stage they also get to spend the day with me, my sister and my friends." Kate smiles "so other than your music we heard you will also be going to school. Tell us why did you decide to go to a school and stop with the tutoring?" Kazuto smiles. "Well a little bit of it goes back to again when I was young and always on the road. Which I am not saying that I don't want to put shows on for my fans I think that you know I had to grow up fast since I was young and I think this is just a way to try and be a little bit normal and do something I haven't been able to do for a special someone that needs me." Kate smiles "Is this special someone the youngest member of your family?" Kazuto nods. "Yeah. She had to lie knowing that she had an older brother, not being able to see him or do anything special with me. I think she was about 5 when I first asked my father about putting her on an album and so we started doing that every few albums but that wasn't spending time with me. We talked on the phone all the time and at one point when I was home she wouldn't know who I was just by looking at me, and that hurt me so bad so I would make promises to take her out after school or whatever but something would be thrown at me and I would have to cancel. And the 2 years I wasn't in the spot light I spent hiding. I didn't get a chance to spend time with her and right around when I was coming back into the spotlight I said enough is enough and that is when I decided on going to school and to spend time with my sister and since now tours are scheduled for school brakes she will finally get to tag along." Kate smiles at him. "You certainly grown before our eyes." Kazuto nods. Kate looks at the crowd before looking back at him. "Well there is one more thing I have to ask you before you go." Kazuto nods. "We heard a little rumor about a girlfriend tell us is it true and how does she get along with your sister." Kazuto smiled. "Yes I do have a girlfriend and she is amazing and I can't wait until she ready for it to be known. As for how well she gets along with my sister well the past couple weeks we been spending at my house with my sister and though's 2 are always either talking or having a contest on who knows songs or anything better, but I can definitely say that she gets along with her and I think my sister is happy she is around." Kate nods standing up, Kazuto getting up as well hugging her. "thank you Kazuto for coming today you can pick up his new album finally found you in stores February 1st and be sure to stick around when we come back our very own favorite couple Eiri and Shuichi will be here talking about their new life as a married couple and what it is like as parents."

Kazuto waves before walking off stage and automatically jumps on Takashi's back. "Let's go before people find out that something is wrong with me." Takashi nods before heading out to the car taking him to his rehabilitation Appointment.

It was 2:45 and school just got out for Suguha. She was walking with her friends to leave to go hang out. She knew her brother promised to hang out with her but, she didn't think that he would come since he always had to cancel, and he also pushed himself really hard last night around his friends.

When she walked outside there was a sleek black limo pulling up and everyone looked at who it was for, they never expected someone to step out of the back and lean against the car waiting for someone.

Suguha looked up to see the figure staring at her. Suguha friends looked at her "hey Sugu? Earth to Suguha!" They were waving their hands in front of her face.

Kazuto smiles walking over to the group wrapping an arm around Suguha shoulders. "Hello girls" They all freeze staring at him. Kazuto looks at them "I came to pick up my baby sister from school." All her friends look at Suguha "you weren't kidding Suguha" Kazuto looks at her "well ladies if Suguha wants you ladies can join us." Suguha heard this and jumped on her brother "thank you Onii-chan!" Kazuto smiles looks at them "well ladies shall we?" he says leading the group of girls to the car.

Everyone at the school was staring at them as they get in and drive off. Takashi looks at the group "where are we heading?" Kazuto looks at the girls smiling "to the mall Takashi." Takashi nods telling the driver to the mall.

Suguha was still clinging to her brother in the car and her friends were still in some shock that they were going to be hanging out with their favorite singer.

Kazuto looked at them all still smiling "Sugu is this group of friends, the ones you always tell me about." Suguha nods kazuto looks at them "well Ladies I guess today is your lucky day. And since you are good friends of my sister." He pulls out a few passes. "Why not come and hang out with us at the concert in a few weeks when break starts? These will get you in with the contest winners that win the 1st prize. Suguha here will obviously be there since now that I will be home more now." The entire group of girls squealed.

The driver parked in front of the mall and Takashi let the group out following them inside. Kazuto walked with the group of girls as they walked around going into stores and Suguha's friends were a bit shocked at how quick he was willing to get his sister some of the stuff she was looking at.

They were all having a good time until Kazuto felt his phone go off. He pulls it out reading the text smiling texting back before looking at Suguha "looks like everyone else went and bought Alfhiem Online that way we all can play wanna try it with me?" Suguha grip tightened on him whispering "you promised you wouldn't for a bit especially after we just got you back." Kazuto laughed looking at her "Sugu we won't be starting to play that until after I get back from tour" he kisses her head "and you can play with us so you can always spend time with me. We can go get everything today along with maybe getting some music?" Suguha smiled and nods "okay Onii-chan"

**An okay guy here is the new chapter! For the people waiting for the new chapter of cabin in the woods I am sorry! Where it is getting to the end of the story I am having a bit of a hard time getting everything fit the way it should. I should be posting it within the next couple of days though so keep looking guys! Until next week Stay Frosty!**


	5. Midnight Release

The couple weeks leading up the release of Kazuto's new CD was hectic to say the least and adding to all the chaos, if he had any interview, meets up, or anything after 2:45pm, he would Pick up his little sister up from school and have her tag along with him.

Every time he showed up at her school that week to pick her up to take her along for the ride he knew that if his father found out would hate that he took her along with him, but he didn't care one bit. Nope he only cared about the 13 year old girl in the car having a blast with her brother for the first time in her entire life.

Today though was going to be a bit different. It was Thursday his cd would be out at midnight and he wanted the midnight release to be the best before he started school. He had convinced his mother after much debate to call Suguha out of school so she could spend all night and tomorrow with him. Next thing he did was call Silica and Lisbeth telling them to tell their parents that they were staying at his house before calling Asuna.

She answered on the fourth ring. "Hello Kirito-kun" Kazuto smiled. "Hey Hun Silica, Lisbeth, My sister, me, and you are all going out and then spending the night at my house" Asuna smiled but then quickly frowned "but what about my mom?"

Kazuto stops for a minute mumbling something that she could have sworn she heard him say shit "well I can always pick you up in the limo I mean we should tell them that I am a singer." Asuna giggles "Alright what time should I be ready by?" Kazuto smiles "I am on my way to pick my sister up from school now then I am heading to pick up silica and Lisbeth so it will be an hour or so okay?" Asuna nods "Alright! I can't wait to see you I love you" Kazuto smiles "I love you to" they both hang up as he pulls up to Suguha's school.

Kazuto gets out of the car looking at Suguha smiling Shouting right from the car "Hey Sugu! Let's go it time to go party!" Suguha looked over at her brother. Kazuto smiles "I convinced Mom in letting you stay home tomorrow! And we are going to a midnight Release party! That we are going to Start Of course!" Suguha smiles

Kazuto smiles back looking at her friends "Hello Ladies" they all wave before saying something to Suguha before she waves at them and ran towards him jumping on her brother "are you serious you convinced mom to let me stay home?" Kazuto nods helping her into the car "yep the only problem we have is that because it is me, you, Silica, Lisbeth, and Asuna mom said that we have to have 2 more guards with us if we are going to party."

Suguha laughs as they drive off "so where to now?" Kazuto leans back sighing "well next we are going to head and pick up Silica then we will grab Lisbeth before we go get Asuna." Suguha nods. Kazuto looks out the window. "Plus there is also somewhere we have to stop before picking her up" Suguha nods smiling.

Lisbeth was at silica's house When Kazuto called them saying they were all going to sleep at his house so they all could party. Kazuto didn't know at the time but before he called, Silica and Lisbeth had originally decided that they would spend the weekend together before they all started school on Monday So When Kazuto showed up to Silica's house he was shocked to see them both.

Silica looked at his reaction laughing "she was originally staying the weekend with me" Kazuto Smiles " well lets go we have one more stop before getting Asuna then it is time to get to see how a teen sensation parties." They smile getting there bags and getting in.

Lisbeth looks at him "so where do we have to stop before getting Asuna?" Kazuto smiles looking at them "I need to pick up a couple things from the jewelers" they all giggle.

Takashi gets out when they get to the jewelers before opening Kazuto's door. He gets out tell the girls to stay in the car. They waited for about 15 minutes when they saw kazuto come out with 2 small boxes.

They look at him smiling. Kazuto puts one in his jacket pocket before looking at Suguha. "I know that I was never around for you, and I wanted to be there, you are my baby sister and I know I am happy that I can actually spend time with you" Suguha smiles clinging to her brother. Kazuto hugs her looking at her "close your eyes and turn around" Suguha did as her brother ask. Kazuto opened the box putting the necklace on his sister smiling.

Silica and Lisbeth saw what the necklace said smiling. Kazuto looks at her smiling "Okay open them." Suguha opened her eyes looking at what her brother put on her seeing the necklace with Best Little sister on it. Suguha smiles and hugs him tightly "Thank you Onii-chan!" Kazuto smiles hugging her back "your welcome little sister." Kazuto kisses her head. "Alright, let's go get Asuna!" They all nod as they head off to her house.

Asuna walks downstairs with her bag putting it by the door before walking into the living room looking out the window excited to see Kazuto. Kyoko walks into the room looking at her. She walks over to the window to say something to Asuna but when she walked over she saw a limo pull up to the house. Asuna saw it and smiled before getting her jacket and shoes on running out attacking the unsuspecting Kazuto as he gets out of the car.

Takashi gets out looking at Kazuto and Asuna as he shuts his phone "kazuto the fact that you still ask your mom to pick out clothes for you from time to time is sad." Asuna looks at him giggling. Kazuto looked at him "hey there was a reason for it today! And she didn't exactly pull it out of my closest and besides we are going out tonight and moms are the best at what is good for a party!" Asuna giggled even more at his statement, until she saw her mother standing in the door way.

Kazuto looked over seeing what Asuna was staring at "h…hello Mrs. Yuuki" she nods at him. Kazuto looks at Takashi then Asuna "I think we should tell her just not out here. " Asuna nods pulling him towards the house "mother come on we need to talk to you"

Kyoko walks back into the house shutting the door. Asuna looks at her mother seeing the look she is giving, knowing that she is secretly saying that I told you to never see this boy again. Asuna sighed a bit scared to say anything so Kazuto looked at her "I am sorry Mam that we were not introduced properly the last time we met. My name is Kazuto Kirigaya." Kyoko stared at the boy for a minute before looking at Asuna. "Asuna I have told you about a boy like him! I told you that you were not allowed to see him again. He does not deserve a girl of your standards." Kazuto looks at Asuna smiling a bit. "Actually Mrs. Yuuki you are wrong about that one." Kyoko looks at him "Excuse Me what did you say to me? You're nothing but some middle class computer nerd that got stuck in a video game!" Asuna steps next to him "MOTHER!" Kazuto placed a hand on Asuna shoulder. "You see Mrs. Yuuki you say that I am Middle class, not worthy of your daughter when it is you are actually wrong. You See, I am no typical teen that got trapped. I been the music that your daughter has listened to for the last 11 years. I been put in more adult situations then she has since I was 3 years old."

Kyoko heard this and was in shock. Asuna looks at her mother "he didn't want anyone knowing because he wanted to be a normal kid for once something that he never had until we were trapped in that game. If anything I don't deserve him but…" she looks at him smiling "I am glad that he won't let anyone else have me." Kazuto looks at her smiling.

Kyoko stared at the pair of them. Kazuto looks back at Kyoko. "And due to this being the last weekend before we all start school again, and I have midnight cd Release I have asked Silica Lisbeth and Asuna to spend the weekend with me and my sister." Kazuto smiles at Asuna. "I think that hanging out with a few amazing friends and having a party before all the homework and tests starts is a good thing. We will be all partied out and will be able to focus on school work and someone will always be with us." Kyoko sighs in defeat. "Alright Asuna you can go." Asuna smiles hugging her mom

Kyoko looks at Kazuto after a few minutes "you make sure she is safe" Kazuto nodded at of "of course mam" Asuna smiles grabbing her bag by the door but was stopped by Kazuto. She looks up at him "what is it Kirito?" Kazuto reaches into his coat pocket. "I have something special for you something that I know you will like." He smiles handing her the necklace box.

Asuna looks at him before opening the box seeing a necklace with a diamond shaped Tear on a gold chain. "K…Kirito-kun it's beautiful." Kazuto smiles and takes the box putting it on her "just like the one in SAO." Asuna turns and hugs him "it sure is" Kazuto takes her hand and her bag "Shall we? The rest are waiting for us." Asuna nods before heading out to the car with Kazuto.

Takashi was sitting by the passenger door waiting for them. Kazuto walks over to him "back to the house Takashi" Takashi nods helping both teens in before getting in front looking at the driver "time to head back to the house before the long night ahead" The driver nodded before driving off.

Asuna was sitting next to Kazuto, his arms wrapped around her as he watched their friends and his sister. "I am glad they get along with her." Asuna smiles and nods "anyone who has you for a brother she can get along with anyone." Kazuto sighs "well that is what I am afraid of that no one wants to be friends with her for her not who her brother is." Asuna giggles "they won't, beside she done fine so far" Kazuto smiles nodding "yeah that is true."

Suguha looks at her brother and Asuna. Silica sees it looking at her "what's wrong?" Suguha shakes her head looking back at Silica and Lisbeth "nothing!" she quickly says.

Lisbeth looks at Kazuto before looking at Suguha "don't worry Sugu, he won't leave you." Suguha turns a shy "h…how did you know?" Lisbeth smiles a little bit "remember Asuna has a brother and I been best friends with her since we were in grade school. Kazuto won't let anything happen to his baby sister. Asuna's brother was a beta tester For SAO and when he had a business trip he let her play it. It was before we all knew it was a death game but her brother thought she would die a few times to boars. He was so wrong because believe it or not She was the one top 3 players in the game" Suguha was shocked. "Who were the other 2 players?"

Silica and Lisbeth smiled "the first one was the creator himself but the other well it was your brother." Suguha was shocked. Silica smiled. "He never hurt another player. He was always protecting the ones that needed it." Suguha smiled hearing this Lisbeth looked at the love birds "it like he was protecting them because he wasn't there to protect you and be with you for 13 years though he was a loner until Asuna got ahold of hold of him" they all were laughing.

When they pulled up to the house saw Minetaka's car. He looked in the back "kazuto your father is home." He saw Kazuto expression change before looking at his sister giving her a reassuring smile "nothing to worry about Takashi, nothing changes you just take the girls upstairs to get ready I will deal with him." Takashi nods doing as he was told.

Minetaka saw his daughter and 3 other girls get out of the car before his son got out of the car heading into the house. Midori looks at him smiling "remember Hun don't push him, and don't try to separate him from Suguha again" she kisses his cheek before walking off to greet the group "welcome back guys! Suguha, Keiko, and Rika follow me I think certain young men should introduce a certain lady to his father" The girls laugh following Midori.

Kazuto holds Asuna's hand heading into the living room seeing his father staring at him "hello father." You could hear a small amount of bitterness in his voice.

Minetaka looked at them "hello Kazuto and who is this young lady with you?" Kazuto tightened his grip on Asuna's hand "this is Yuuki Asuna; we met inside SAO and fell in love." Minetaka looked at his son "Kazuto the same Yuuki that is the CEO of Rect. Progress Inc.?" Kazuto looked at Asuna and nods "yes sir." Kazuto looks back at his father. "at the time we met, I didn't know she was a CEO's Daughter I fell in love with her for the Asuna I met in that game just like how she didn't fall in love with me for being a singer." Minetaka nods and kazuto smiles looking back at Asuna "though I guess a couple of fans are living a dream."

Minetaka was a bit confused at this statement. "What do you mean?" Kazuto grin got bigger. "Asuna here and Rika well they been a fan of my music since I started singing and now here they are one being Best friends with me the other caught the heart of her favorite singer without even knowing it" Minetaka laughed at this a bit "I guess they are so on a new note your mother told me you convinced her to let Suguha skip school tomorrow and go running around town for a midnight release." Kazuto nods. "She's had to live with knowing she had a brother but not getting to see him and since we are all starting school soon and tour coming up on break why not have her spend time with me"

Minetaka sighs, "School that is another thing, why do you want to go so bad?" Kazuto glare at him. "So I can try and be a normal teen something I haven't had the luxury of doing since I was 2 years old. The interviews the music videos the Tours and the music do you know what it was doing to me? What you were essentially doing to me? I was depressed. At least when I was trapped in SAO no one knew me as Kazuto Kirigaya world's youngest singer, no they knew me as Kirito The beater, The black Swordsman, in a sense Husband to Lighting flash Asuna, and now the winner of SAO. I am not depressed anymore but I can't go back to that dad not for a few more years."

Minetaka looks at him and nods "I understand Kazuto, I know now I shouldn't have pushed any of the music stuff at you 24/7, but you have to promise me that you will still make a huge effort in the studio on the days you go." Kazuto nods. "I will especially since Asuna coming with to the studio and on tours." Minetaka laughs hugging his son "tough bargain kiddo. Alright she can go on the tours, now you guys go on ahead and have fun." Kazuto nods before leading Asuna up to his room.

When Kazuto walked into his room looking at Asuna "so I have something that you might like as well I made sure it worked as well." Asuna looks at him "what are you up to Kirito-kun" Kazuto only smiled pulling his phone out calling his computer. Yui answered fast happily. "Papa!" Asuna stared in shock. Kazuto smiles, "Hey it not only me mama here to!" Yui's Voice got excited. "Hi mama! Papa said that you are going out with Aunt Suguha." Asuna smiled "yeah me and papa are going out with his sister. "She looked at him "after all it is a big night for him."

Yui sounded confused "what do you mean mama?" Asuna sighs "well Yui out here your papa is a very famous singer. One that has been singing since he was 3." She could tell Yui was jumping up and down. Kazuto smiles looking at Asuna. "Soon she will be a phone call away for you, I just have to put the number for my computer in your phone and you are all set." Asuna nods. Kazuto kisses her "alright Yui Mama and Papa are going to go and get ready and I will add the finish touches to the house when we get back okay." Yui Nodded "Okay papa! I love you!" They both smile "love you to" Kazuto hung up grabbing the hanger his mother put on his closet door, handing it to Asuna "you can get ready in the bathroom if you would like" Asuna nods heading into the bathroom.

Kazuto goes and gets dressed before starting to play with something on his computer. Asuna comes out after 20 minutes most of that time spent looking at herself in the mirror smiling, but when she came out she saw Kazuto sitting on the computer. She smiled before walking over wrapping her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder.

Kazuto looks at her smiling. "I hope you are ready to have fun we're also visiting a very popular music store" Asuna looks at him "you're going to go to a music store just to have fun?" Kazuto nods. "Well what kind of artist would I be if I didn't go and surprise fans like you who stuck with me while I was gone with me showing up?" Asuna laughs "you are right." Kazuto kisses her before getting up. "Come on everyone should be ready by now we can head out and get something to eat."

Asuna nods before following him out.

**Hey guys that will do it for this chapter! Now I was going to post this first thing when I woke up but I couldn't and by the time I had a moment to do it I realized I needed to do more than just post this. Also on a new note Cabin in the wood is in to its final 2 chapters! I am temporarily putting this on hiatus so I can finish though 2 chapters! But fear not the minute I have both the chapters finished I will Automatically Post a new chapter for this story! So that will be a few weeks I am sorry for doing this again I just really want to get cabin finished with! Stay frosty Guys!**


End file.
